canyousurvive_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Can You Survive 20: The Frozen Tundra
Can You Survive 20: The Frozen Tundra is the current twentieth installment of the Can You Survive Survivor series hosted by Brandon. The sub-title for the season is Fans vs Favorites. This season features eleven returning players who did not do well enough to make Legends the first time but are being given one more chance to leave their mark on the game. It includes players who did not make merge as well as players who did make merge. They will be competing against eleven new players. Like Medieval Europe, the first night will consist of a live cast and twist reveal. Following the first round, each tribe was split into two stations. On day 13, the stations swapped. For the first time, the stations and tribes were completely even resulting in a "perfect" swap situation. Each station consisted of one person from each original station. Unlike the previous three seasons, this season will last 39 days instead of 42. http://i.imgur.com/pW9LSAl.jpg Production Brandon will return as the main host for the season. Joining him once again are Patrick and Julie as well as Jesse from The Stone Age. The first announcement of the season went out on February 10th. Applications for this season went out at the beginning of March and lasted until March 16th. The game is set to begin on April 6, 2016 and will last for 39 days with the live finale planned for Sunday May 15, 2016. Twists * Fans vs Favorites - The game will begin with eleven newbies (fans) galloping the game against eleven veterans (favorites) from season's past. * Unfit - During round one, each group immediately must compete in a challenge as well as vote someone out. The votes will be revealed followed directly by the challenge results. If the person who wins the challenge receives any votes, they will not count. The person from each group with the highest amount of votes after the challenge results will be eliminated. * Most Wanted - Each contestant is secretly pitted against someone else in the game. If they vote them out and they leave, they will receive a clue to the special hidden immunity idol. If their target leaves without them voting them out, they will be immune at the first merge judgement ceremony. * Stations - After round one, each tribe was split into two stations. Every round, the stations will compete in the challenge separately. If a Fan Station wins, both Fan Stations will be safe and vice versa. For Judgement, the losing Stations (either both Fans or both Favorites) will head to Judgement together. The Station that did better in the challenge will be immune and the Station that did worse out of the two will be vulnerable. Castaways Twenty-two castaways will be selected to compete - eleven newbies and eleven veterans. : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Season Summary Episode Guide Voting History Final Judgement Notes Trivia